tlofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/Lego LegendGames Multiverse
LEGO LegendGames Multiverse is a hypothetical video game idea that would be a LEGO-fied crossover of all LegendGames properties. Story The story revolves around an unknown entity, seemingly related to Bankatsu no Akuma, who has been observing the various worlds throughout the LegendGames Multiverse over the years. Watching as each hero defeats their respective villains, each new villain exacts their revenge on the heroes, looking into the future, where most heroes are now raising their families, or greeting their grandchildren and descendants, and even sneaks a peek at collaborative endeavors, such as the formation of the V-Rangers, the entity observes from the shadows of every corner. However, this entity isn't satisified with the way events have transpired, nor does it appreciate the defeat of Bankatsu no Akuma. Utilizing powers stolen from Daisuke Jikoku, the entity seeks to rewrite the history of the LegendGames multiverse, and revive Akuma in order to rebuild the multiverse to its own liking. However, the omnipotent Sonten Drone and his ally, Dylan Holmes (not the Vengeance counterpart), learn of this entity through a vision, and seek assistance in gathering the LG Multiverse's greatest heroes, and villains, in order to stop this entity and keep the LegendGames timeline intact. Gameplay Gameplay is pretty much just like all modern LEGO games. Many characters have unique abilities, there would be puzzle-solving and LEGO building involved, and the story is told through a series of levels. There are open-world segments, although the multiple hubs are divided into worlds, similar to LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, and in a similar fashion to Disney and Square's Kingdom Hearts franchise, each world has its own distinct design, reflective of the original games. A new feature is compatibility with the NFC figures from TLO Universe. If any LegendGames characters are scanned into the Altar of Awesomeness, this will unlock a bonus level based on a LegendGames-centric level with the graphical design from TLO Universe. Scanning any Toshiko or Outsider ''figure will unlock extra LEGO studs and bonus vehicles for free mode. Additionally, scanning any Vengeance characters will unlock their secret identities as extra characters, and scanning the Goop character would unlock Goop as a cross-promotion for ''LEGO Toshiko Games. Timeline The somewhat chronological order of events in the LegendGames Timeline, reflective on the different game worlds. This reflects on the actual time period within the games themselves, not the order of the games' release dates. Online games, Avatar City, Legend Games, and LegendGames: Sports Mix exist outside of the timeline. Keep in mind that some of these titles are either working titles, or refer to hypothetical games at this point, and do not reflect on games that are set in stone. #''Elder's Legacy: The Tale of Azrael'' #''Elder's Legacy: Dragonheart'' #''OC Arena'' #''B.O.N.D.: Battle for the Multiverse'' #''Meta Monsters III'' #''Blood Prophecy'' #''Brawl Legends: Shinobi Chronicles'' #''Block-Stars Studio'' #''Hero's Retribution'' #''Notoriety'' #''Agent 0049 '' #''Thrill of the Hunt'' #''Meta Monsters'' #''Brawl Legends: Shinobi Reborn (Main Story)'' #''Brawl Super-Star Legends'' #''Meta Monsters II: Cosmic Aura'' #''Vengeance: The V-Rangers'' #''Thrill of the Hunt: Survival'' #''Hero's Retribution 2'' #''Hero's Retribution: Enzyme's Origins'' #''TLO Universe'' #''Hero's Retribution: The Holmes Siblings'' #''Vengeance: Dawn of Oblivion'' #''Brawl Legends: Shinobi Reborn (Epilogue)'' #''Brawl Super-Star Legends II'' #''BOND Legends'' #''LEGO LegendGames Multiverse'' #''Hero's Retribution 3'' #''Hero's Revolution'' #''Brawl Legends: Retribution'' Characters Now, for the massive list of characters. Their abilities will be posted as soon as I can think of them. Category:Blog posts